chibi_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Reine Murasame
Reine Murasame (村雨 令音, Murasame Reine) is the Head Analyst aboard Fraxinus and a non-certified medic who can perform simple first aid tasks. It is revealed in Volume 16 that he is the enigmatic entity known as Phantom (ファントム). Summary Reine is a highly intelligent and rational man. He is the Analysis Officer of the Fraxinus’s crew and the assistant homeroom teacher of Ria's classroom. He is also the only member that could be considered "normal" among the Fraxinus's weird crew. Reine also acts as an unofficial aide to Kazuto Itsuka, the commander of Fraxinus, due to the fact that the vice-commander acts like an idiot most of the time or is ignored by Kazuto for being an idiot. Handsome and intelligent, his only flaw is being sleep deprived, since he doesn't seem to sleep much. Reine transfers into Ria’s school, Raizen High School as the school's new physics teacher when Ria joined Ratatoskr. Reine usually gives the best advice or opinions out of Ratatoskr's crew during both the Fraxinus crew's operations to seal Vampires and normal circumstances. Appearance Reine is unarguably a handsome man with pale skin. He still looks to be in his 20s, despite saying that he hasn't slept in a million years. He has short, unkempt, pale blue hair and blue eyes which seems to always be sleepy. His height is 175 cm. During his duty on Fraxinus, he wears 's uniform, while as a Physics teacher at Ria's school, he wears a long white lab coat over a pink shirt with a rather low V-neck collar, white pants, and a pair of blue teddy bear slippers. He also wears a small silver ring on his silver chain necklace. When disguised as , Reine typically surrounds himself with some sort of mosaic that, while people can see and hear him, makes it impossible for people to determine his appearance or the sound of his voice. Personality Reine is a very logical, reasonable, and mature man. Surprisingly enough, and despite his usual cold demeanor, he has proven countless times to be a very sensitive, considerate and understanding person. He is quick witted enough to adapt to the sudden appearance of the Yamai brothers and seamlessly integrate them into his class field trip without raising suspicions from others. He's also good at giving advice and coaching Ria during her dates with the Vampires, even Kazuto seems to take his advice well. Reine is very good with handling children as when Natsuki turned everyone but Ria into children he was able to calm them all instantly. He has also displayed this skill towards Ria herself, calming her down after she recognized Kazuto as a Vampire. Ria herself stated that he is like a mother, which he seems to react to in a strange way. While Reine is normally calm and collected, there are rare occasions where he shows anger. These instances are rare enough that Kazuto had never seen him angry until the events of Volume 3, when Reine showed him Mana's body had been heavily modified to give him an abnormal strength at the cost of lowering his remaining lifespan to 10 years. When disguised as , he retains his calm and analytic personality, easily deducing that Origami traveled in time solely from his possession of Metatron, which he hadn't given away yet. Here, he appears to have a goal orientated mindset focused on the fulfillment of something that he describe as his wish. To that end, he has turned several humans into Vampires using Sephira Crystals. To do this, has shown to be willing to use several underhanded tactics. When he turned Kazuto into a Vampire, he preyed on his desire to stop being a crybaby. When he turned Mikoto into a Vampire, he used his hatred of humanity (especially of women) and his despair for losing his voice. When he turned Origami into a Vampire, he used his desire to obtain power. In a similar fashion, when he gave Ria her angel (She was already a Vampire), he used her hatred for humanity, her desire to help people, and her despair after all the abuse that she was put through. neglected to mention what Sephira Crystals would exactly do to Kazuto, Mikoto and Origami. It seems that Ria also fits into his plans somehow, as implied by both Westcott and his actions. He also doesn't appear to like the codename given to him by Ratatoskr, as seen by his displeased reaction when Ria called him by it. appears to evaluate a person based on their potential as a future Vampire, or, in Ria's case, a future Special Vampire (She turned into that because she was born a Vampire). To that end, he has been looking for talented people to turn them into Vampires. After the Origami from the future attacked the from five years ago and was able to remove his noise, noted to himself that he couldn't think of not turning a boy with so much talent into a Vampire, despite knowing that he would turn against him one day. History Background Around 10 years prior to the beginning of the series Reine, as , appeared out of nowhere in front of Ria, who was crying due to the abuse that was dealt by human girls. asked her what was wrong, and Ria stated that she was abused by human girls who went to her school, showing the entity her scars and bruises due to the incident. then told her that she was afraid of loosing people close to her because she felt like every person was out to harm her, once again getting Ria's attention because he was seemingly reading her mind. asked her if she wanted a power like his to help him fight her fears. Wanting to protect her family and friends, Ria accepted and was given the Sephira Crystal containing Zafkiel. Afterwards, she bonded with it, unknowingly turning herself into a "Special" Vampire, a stronger version of a normal Vampire. Five years before the beginning of the series Reine, while in his disguise, appeared out of nowhere in front of Kazuto, who was crying over how both of his parents, his brother and his childhood friend were not with him despite it being his birthday. asked him what was wrong, but Kazuto, who was told not to talk to strangers and was scared because he couldn't make out 's appearance. then told him that he was afraid of his childhood friend abandoning him because he was always a crybaby, once again getting Kazuto's attention because he was seemingly reading his mind. then offered Kazuto a red Sephira Crystal and told him that it would make him stop being a crybaby. Kazuto touched the gem, which was then immediately absorbed into him and turned into a Vampire with the ability to control fire. then disappeared just as Kazuto's new powers quickly went out of control and destroyed the neighborhood. After Kazuto accidentally injured his older "sister", Ria, who had just returned to him, reappeared in front of him and told him that if he kisses his "sister", he will be able to save her life. Kazuto did what he was told and kissed Ria, most of the flames that immediately disappeared and the rest started to heal her wounds. After she was fully recovered, Ria moved in front of Kazuto to protect him from , but assured them that he had no intention of harming them. told them that the ending they brought out was the best case scenario, but that it may be better to forget about this accident for now. He then placed both of his hands on their heads and erased their memories. A few years later, appeared once again. This time in the presence of Mikoto Yamazaki, who was thinking of committing suicide after his career as a singer had been ruined because of false rumors. Noting Mikoto’s disappointment in humans, offered Mikoto a violet Sephira Crystal and told him that it would give him a god-like power that will change everything back in his favor. Mikoto accepted the gem and when he touched it, it was instantly absorbed into his body and transformed him into a Vampire. Powers and Abilities Reine has the ability to disguise himself as by surrounding his appearance with a strange noise that also alters his voice. The mosaic disguise itself can act as a barrier to defend himself from attacks. To with, it has withstood a concentrated energy beam from and a gatling barrage of bullets from Ria before dissipating. He has also shown to be able to alter people's memories, the Vampire's common ability of flight, and can seemingly read people's thoughts. has demonstrated great deductive skills. While fighting Origami, he was able to correctly guess that Ria had used the 12th bullet to send Origami to the past because he had yet to hand out Metatron's crystal. Likewise, he was able to deduce that Ria had also time traveled from five years into the future by merely looking at her appearance. In Itsuka Disaster, he created an umbrella shaped wall to protect Ria from being killed by , and was able to weaken Ria's mana by just touching her. Through his adventures in the short story Reine Holiday, Reine has displayed a wide range of miscellaneous skills. Of his various abilities, Reine can play the violin at a professional level, act as a foreign translator, land a royal aircraft, and even conduct medical treatment better than the official medical officer for . Sephira Crystals has shown to be in possession of at least four Sephira Crystals over the timeline of the series, which he has used to transform humans with talent into Vampires, and, in Ria's case, turning ordinary Vampires into a more powerful version of themselves. has used all four Sephira Crystals known to be in his possession, it is unknown if he has any more. It is known, however, that he had a Sephira Crystal that could turn a Vampire more powerful. It is confirmed that used the following Sephira Crystals to turn the following humans into Vampires, or making Vampires more powerful: * Zafkiel - Ria Maaka * Camael - Kazuto Itsuka * Gabriel - Mikoto Yamazaki * Metatron - Origami Yasuhiro * Michael - Mukuro Fukawa Quotes Reine Quotes * "...But, what I want to hear is not that emotional kind of reason.......It's troublesome when you play dumb. I won't believe that you don't understand. —What exactly is she?" * "……But, we have to be careful. Love could also be, the emotion that will destroy the world." * “……I dare say that I will never be able to go beyond her in my heart. She will always be my first and last lover.” Phantom's Quotes * (To Kazuto Itsuka) "——You can be recognized by your Onii-chan, if you just simply become stronger." * (To Ria Maaka) "Your fears, that's what drives you. You want to help, yet your too weak to do so. You want to change back what is already done, correct? You would do anything to complete your goal, correct? Don't you want the power to do so? The power to do whatever you please to complete the goal that you've wanted for years? Let me ask you this, what would you do if you had the power to reverse back time?" * (To Ria Maaka) “——You, are surprisingly gentle.” * (To Mikoto Yamazaki) "You're disappointed of humans. You think this world is hopeless. Do you want power? A power big enough to change the world?” * (To Origami Yasuhiro) “It’s not important now regarding what I am. More importantly, what is your answer? Don’t you want power? Don’t you want an absolute power that won’t lose to anyone?” * (To Origami Yasuhiro) '''“……..'Fut, sorry, I can’t have you killing me here.----Even I have a wish I have to realize no matter what”'' * (To Ria Maaka) “Well…I can’t say I didn’t expect it to come to this. As a few years later you are to be loved by moody Vampires, there was a possibility that you could reach this idea. …Well, I didn’t want to think about it, though… But I knew you had potential from the moment I first lade eyes on you.” * (To the Sealed Spirits) “…From now on is your domain. I wish you good luck. —Goodbye, my dear children.” Trivia * He has a tendency to faint suddenly due to him suffering from sleep deprivation. * He cannot pronounce Ria's name, which is why he calls her Rin. * The kanji for "zero" (零) can be created with the first kanji of his name (令) plus the second kanji of his surname (雨). ** In the Kaballah, Zero stands for the three mysterious forces located above, and said to be the origin of the Kaballah's Tree of Life, "En" (Nothingness), "En Sof" (The Infinite), and "Ohr En Sof" (The Infinite Light). * When Kazuto mentioned Ria was near to being suicidal in the past in Manga Volume 1, Reine reacted strangely to this, almost emotional. ** He also was noticeably angry when he saw the modifications that had been made on Mana's body. ** He also gave a similar reaction when Ria mentioned he was like a mother after he calmed other Vampires whom Natsuki made younger. * When Reine and Origami were attacked during the events of Manga Volume 5, he claimed that Origami had saved him but Origami had passed out during the time when the Bandersnatch was about to attack. When Origami regained consciousness, the Bandersnatch was deliberately in pieces and both Origami and Reine were unharmed. * He has told Ria at the beginning of the series, "I haven't had a decent sleep in a million years", which oddly enough is around the same time the first spacequake was caused by the First Vampire. * In the English Dub, Reine's name is pronounced as 'Reina'.